


Bratty Behavior

by FauxHeart



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Sex, swiss is a brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FauxHeart/pseuds/FauxHeart
Summary: Swiss is a brat, and finally gets the punishment he wants from his favorite sister.





	1. Chapter 1

You loved working in the church’s library, shelves full to the ceiling with ancient and some even some recent tomes. All equally very important to the church. You were restocking some reference books left on a table, they had been carelessly left next to a couple who were fucking on said table. You quickly rescued the books before they could be ruined or stained by the pair and then proceeded to chase the couple away. It was not a good day when you had to clean cum or other bodily residue off hundred-year-old texts. 

The library was wonderful, yes, it allowed you a quiet place to read and people knew they could count on you to help them find anything they might need from it. Even Cardinal Copia once admitted to you that he admired your diligence in caring for the books they housed. 

You ran a hand gently down the spine of a large book, the title in a swirling gold font. Yet you couldn’t deny that most times is felt more like a school library than a noble domicile of knowledge. 

People would giggle and try to hide from prying eyes behind the large lines of shelves. Some not even caring to hide and finding a nice desk or table to defile with their couplings. Not that you had a problem with sex, a small and discreet collection of smutty novels may have been hidden by your check-out desk could attest to that. However, you had a problem with any damage that may come to the books because members of the clergy were careless.

You may have gotten a small reputation of chasing people out the library. Most notable was the time when you caught a ghoul and sister having sex, clothes littering the ground. You had grab the garments hostage, made them march out of the library fully nude and right into Papa Emeritus’ iii office. You weren’t sure what their punishment was, but based on the Papa’s amused expression as you threw their clothes on the floor you guessed they might have been banned.

“Sister, a moment?” You turned your head away from the book, the retired Air ghoul from era’s past was standing a respectable distance from you with hands tucked behind his back. 

You smiled, you liked Air. He would come to actually read and enjoy the books, always polite and never once had you caught him fooling around in here. “Of course, what would you like to read today?”

Air probably knew the library as well as you but you enjoyed the small talk till you secured his book. He thanked you and gave your shoulder a slight squeeze, you didn’t swoon. He walked away to find a place to read and you might’ve swooned a little when he was out of sight. You might have a small crush on the tall and serious pianist ghoul. 

You returned to your desk, and made notes on which volumes would need to be treated for restoration soon. People would come by to study or research or ask for recommendations. You were always happy to lead people in the right direction or have someone ask your opinion on some material. 

You hummed as a small lull hit.

Air had nodded to you as he left, glancing about and listening carefully you surmised you were alone. Pulling out a hidden copy of a smutty novel, you removed the bookmark and began reading. 

“You have been a terrible brat!” The man whimpered as his Mistress paced the room, riding crop in hand. “There are many ways to get my attention but stealing my things is not one of them!” He shivered at her harsh tone, slight fear being heavily outweighed by his growing arousal. “Yes, a punishment is what’s needed-

“Is that something the library is lending now?” You heard a smug voice inches from your head causing you to jump and slam your book shut. 

You were face to face with Swiss Army Ghoul, affectionately nicknamed Swiss or Multi-ghoul. He pulled the closed book towards himself as your face darkly flushed at being caught. Flipping to a random page he let out a whistle, “Wow, this is pretty dirty Sister.” The smirk in his voice brought you back into focus after the shock faded, you leaped from your seat to grab the book back. 

You struggled for words as the ghoul held the book out of reach, the desk acting as a barrier. “Give it back!” You finally managed to get out after crawling onto the desk, Swiss you liked a lot less than Air. 

You had caught him on several occasions messing around with clergy members and causing you to chase him out. He seemed to delight in being caught by you and even relish in your angry chastising. 

“Well this is a rather naughty thing to be reading.” He teased while holding the book out at a distance from you. Climbing on the desk had let you close the gap between you two, but with one arm holding you back Swiss managed to keep the book out of reach. 

“Just give it back!” You would not be patronized by Swiss of all ghouls. You surged forward in an attempt to reach, only to slip off the desk entirely and bringing down Swiss with you. 

“Owwww…” You moaned weakly from the ground, although the ground had a strange warmth to it. In the fall you had closed your eyes, but in opening them you saw you landed on the troublesome multi-ghoul. Who, was groaning as well at the impact, you felt a spaded tail twitch against your calf.

The book he had been holding had slid away under an oversized reading chair. You moved to a sit straddling the ghoul’s hips as you pushed yourself up. “Well, if you wanted to mount me, you could’ve just asked.” Swiss purred from under you, his hands slowly trailing up your thighs.

You slapped at the hands as he chuckled in response standing up you dusted yourself off and walked to retrieve your book. Picking up the slightly battered book you walked back to your desk purposely walking over the still prone ghoul. He watched your movements and made no move to get up as you put the book back in its hiding spot.

“Are you going to get up?” You asked from behind your desk. 

“Can’t, legs broken.” You rolled your eyes and fixed some hair that had gotten loose from under your habit. “Do you need me kiss them better?” You mocked, why couldn’t Swiss be better behaved, like Air?

“My dick’s broken too.” You couldn’t stop the snort that came out. You looked down at the ghoul, a large smile etched on his face. 

“You’re too much.”

“That’s what every sexual partner I ever had said.”

“Oh sweet Lucifer.” You put a hand to your temple and shook your head. 

“They tend to say that too, many times over.” 

You simply stare at the ghoul, willing him to disappear. 

“Oh come on, that was funny.” Swiss got off the ground, that damn cheeky grin still plastered on his face. 

“Did you want something, or did you come to cause mischief?” You sat in your chair and leaned back slightly. 

Swiss not bothering to dust himself off leaned against your desk, his arms crossed eyes boring into your unblinking ones. 

“Well I always want you.” His smile was pure lechery which you glared at, “but actually I’m returning this.” He pulled a book out from behind his back, most likely it had been tucked in his pants. It was the one Air had been looking at. 

“Air accidentally walked off with it, I was heading over here to bug my favorite librarian, that’s you by the way, when he asked if I could bring this back.” 

You pulled the book towards you not taking your eyes off the ghoul. Flipping the cover open you quickly verified the book and placed it on the restock cart. “Thank you, for returning the book.” You said thickly ignoring everything else Swiss said. 

The silence stretched between you two, you wouldn’t be the one to break. “Come on!” The ghoul whined pathetically. “What do I need to do to get your attention?” 

You raised an eyebrow, when Swiss didn’t come to fornicate in library he would be hanging all over you like a petulant child being denied a toy. He would flirt, and elude to other funnier things they could be doing. After his voice would reach a certain volume you would see him out of library. 

“Sister…” He whined again, ears drooping sadly at you ignoring him. Suddenly his eyes took on a mischievous edge and he slowly walked towards your cart as you watched him. “Is this book valuable?”

Your brow pinched slightly at the question. “All the books here are valuable.” You answered unsure of his real question.

“Ah, good.” Without another word he quickly dashed off stealing the book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story was starting to get slightly away from me but I managed to pull it back. Smut will be in chapter 3, enjoy here's from Swiss' pov.

Swiss hummed a little tune as he strolled down the halls of the church. A few giggly sisters tried to lure him to play with them but he already had a destination in mind, he winked and waved the girls off. Making the familiar path to the library to see his favorite sister. 

He smiled to himself, many thought you cold and too stern. The complaints from other clergy members about your unyielding and serious nature, but he knows a fiery spirit when he sees one. Cold? He smirked in amusement at the thought, continuing on his way he knew all you needed was the right spark to really blaze.

Nearing the entrance, he spotted the elder ghoul Air exiting. The tall ghoul stopped in his tracks at seeing the multi-ghoul, “Disturbing the peace again Swiss?” It wasn’t really a question. 

Swiss shrugged his shoulders, it wasn’t a secret he enjoyed pestering the librarian. Lately though he has been knowingly trying her patience in an attempt to make her snap at him. 

He stared at Air, Swiss was aware that the ghoul had his eyes on his Sister. Not only that, he knew your dedication to the church and library had also caught the possible interest of Copia. Swiss tried to hide the clench in his jaw. 

Neither of those two were right for you, your spark would be dulled out by either one of the two overly serious suitors. He nodded at the ghoul out of respect and carried on to the library’s entrance.

“She doesn’t want you.”

Swiss paused mid-step only allowing his head to turn slightly towards the other ghoul.

“Can’t you smell the increase of pheromones that come off her when I’m around?” The Air ghoul grinned viciously, “it smells so sweet, I’ve considered bending her over that little desk.” Taking a step closer to Swiss he lowered his voice to a whisper. “She would, if I asked nicely.” 

Swiss snarled at the ghoul, heckles raising. 

“You’re just a pest, buzzing about her ear that she’d sooner swat than ever lay with.”

Swiss fully turned around and marched into Air’s space, fangs bared and a low growl rumbling in his chest. 

“Face it Swiss, it’s my bed she’ll end up in.” Air took a step back; it was only then that Swiss noticed a reference book in the other’s hands.

“Those don’t leave the library.” A voice that sounded like his came out as though possessed by the Sister, reference books never leave the library.

“Ah, yes.” Air flipped the book in his hands, the one you so kindly helped him locate earlier. “Small bit of bait, had to get her to come to my room somehow.” 

Swiss doesn’t remember much what happened afterwards, but he does recall it involved snatching the book from Air and running into the library straight to your hunched over form. There was a shout behind him but Air didn’t run after him for fear of making a scene in front of you.

He does remember grabbing the book again and his heart pounding as he took off. He could hear your feet trying to keep up and shouts at him to come back.


End file.
